Not Sleeping With Reid
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: A possible reason for why Morgan said, "I'm not sleeping with Reid" in "Exit Wounds". Morgan/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Reid. This is it. This has to stop!"

"What? I thought you liked it." I wished I could walk away right about then, but what chance did I have against him? Reid's big brown eyes were staring at me, almost glistening, giving me the illusion that he was crying when really he was just a big faker. His bottom lip was poking out to, just a little, just enough to… curse him.

"Stop it," I said, the words coming out in an unmanly squeak as I tried to look away. Reid didn't let up – a soft whimper tore through my ears. Reid knew I couldn't take that sound.

"Stop what?" He sounded so innocent. That dirty little cheat!

"Stop batting your eyes and pouting your lips and making that little whimper like you're gonna cry, when we both know that all you're really trying to do is distract me from my main argument."

"Which is?" Reid gave up the sad pouting and glowered at me.

"We can't have sex on cases anymore!" I cried, throwing my arms up behind me.

"Why not?" Reid asked. His voice was coming dangerously close to a whine.

"I need to list the reasons? Okay, fine. One, during cases we are up all day and most of every night. And when I'm on five hour sleep shifts every twenty-four hours I want to sleep. Which is something I don't get to do if you're mauling me."

Reid's mouth fell open as a light blush dusted his cheeks, "I do not maul you."

"Well, you're certainly energetic," I coughed. At the sight of Reid's glare, I decided to change the subject. "Besides, that's not my only problem. The others are starting to suspect something. I mean, just last week JJ was asking me whether I thought the cheerleaders next door were watching a horror movie."

"Maybe they were," Reid shrugged.

"She was in the room next to ours, Pretty boy. I know whose screams those were, and they were not a cheerleader's. Wasn't because of any horror movie either."

"Well," Reid giggled, "Someone was being attacked." And okay, it was a little cute, and he needed to work on his entendres anyway, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"This is serious, Reid. Are you forgetting we could lose our jobs over this?"

"That's never stopped you before," Reid studied me for a moment, before a small, suspicious smile twisted around the corner of his mouth. "Is this about the time you couldn't-"

"-You swore we'd never speak of that again," I said, staring at Reid in horror.

"I swore I wouldn't tease you about it, which is perfectly true. Erectile dysfunction is a common problem, it happens to all men sooner or later-"

"It was not erectile dysfunction!" I hissed, "I was tired, I had a headache, and I did not want to have sex at work. Which just proves my point; we shouldn't have sex on cases."

Reid crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't even know why we're having this argument. After all, we both know you won't go through with this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Morgan, you love sex. There's no way you could go twenty-four hours without sex, much less over a case. In fact," Reid grinned triumphantly, "Let's test my theory. I won't initiate sex on a case, but if you ask for it, even once, we stop this whole ridiculous argument and go back to shagging whenever we feel like it."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, gazing at my boyfriend. "You're on."

Of course, when I said that, I didn't realize we were going to have three long cases in a row. When we went to Tallahassee, it was so sudden that I didn't even get to touch my pretty boy before the case started. And Reid was firm on the rules. Once we knew we were going on a case, nothing even remotely sexual could happen between us without me forfeiting. No quickies before we boarded the plane, no making out in the hours between interviews. Nothing.

But just because Reid didn't 'initiate sex', didn't mean he was making it easy for me. Everything, from the way he bit his bottom lip to the cocky way he said, 'I didn't have any plans' before Tallahassee reminded me of everything I wanted to do with him. I had rented that beach house for a reason, damn it! It got to the point that I was focusing less on cases and getting less sleep than I did when we were having sex.

My only saving grace was that Reid and I hadn't had to share a hotel room. The thought of how he would slink into bed, showing me all of his best assets without saying a word, of lying next to him, warm and pliant, and making that breathy little purr he always made before falling asleep, was enough to prove that erectile dysfunction was the least of my problems.

And that's why when Hotch said, "Looks like we'll have to double up." I knew what I had to do. It might make Reid angry, but I had to do it. To save my job, my relationship, my sanity.

"I'm not sleeping with Reid."

I thanked my lucky stars that Garcia's 'dibs!' covered Reid's next comment.

"Oh, yes you are."


	2. Oh, Frac

"I'm not sleeping with Reid."

'Oh, yeah, Derek?' I raged, 'Not sleeping with me… what else have you been doing for the last eight months, huh?' I stalked through my room, body trembling, fists clenching… I wanted to punch something. Yeah, that's right. Maybe I should take a page out of my boyfriend's book, since he obviously had everything figured out. Taking careful aim at the nearest target, I widened my stance the way Derek taught me, pulled back my arm, and punched.

The pillow was not impressed.

"Come on, Reid," Hotch moaned, "We're going to be up at the crack of dawn. Can you at least try to go to sleep?"

Hotch was right. I slid into bed, the pillow molding around my head more effectively than it had my fist. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was bunking with mostly Hotch to irritate Derek. It was also nice to talk a straight man who didn't freak out at the fact I was gay and in the same room with him, so maybe that… no, it was still to get back at Derek. Hotch was the last person Derek wanted me to be bunking with; he had obvious alpha male issues with our unit chief that needed sorting out.

So, yeah, I played on my boyfriend's insecurities to get revenge. Could anyone blame me? Here I was, horny, furious, and exhausted, and I couldn't even cuddle up with Derek because he had to develop a stubborn streak.

The worst part was, I knew Derek wanted me. I wasn't being arrogant about it either. Okay, I may have also been bending down to tie my shoelaces far more than usual, and I may have also shown my appreciation for our dinner a little too enthusiastically – my moan at the first bite of roast beef had the deputy's wife looking scandalized – but I knew Derek well enough to know he was desperate. And we could be having wild, passionate, life affirming sex right now if Derek would just stop worrying about the stupid bet!

If I'd have known he was going to last this long, I never would have made it in the first place.

'Okay, calm down, Spencer,' I chanted in my mind, trying to force my body to relax. Fighting with one's boyfriend is always difficult, especially when one has an eidetic memory. I couldn't go more than two seconds without playing the same scene over in my mind;

"Good," Hotch had said, nodding in approval to something Garcia had said. I was only half-way paying attention, trying as hard as I could to catch Derek's eye. He was steadfastly refusing to look at me, standing up and walking behind the couch. As if the couch was big enough to cover his 'problem', "The rest of us should get some sleep. Start fresh in the morning."

"I've got four of the upstairs rooms available." It was the blond lady with the coffee; I think her name was Carol.

"Uh, four?" I'd asked. The sheriff had misunderstood me, thought it was a complaint. He made some quip about the size of our team, but I wasn't really listening. If I could get Derek in a room alone, we could have this little bet wrapped up by sunrise. I had the plan mostly laid out when Morgan said it.

"I'm not sleeping with Reid."

Then Garcia had called dibs on him, and I love Garcia I really do, but the fact that she's like a sister to me – and Derek – was the only thing stopping me from clawing her eyes out. You do not call dibs on Derek Morgan. He is mine. There should be a stamp that says, "Property of Spencer Reid" across his forehead.

Huh, that was actually kind of funny. I should try that joke on Derek sometime.

I was reviewing the episode for the fourth time – and actually starting to calm down – when I remembered something Garcia said. "I'm gonna pull an all-nighter." Isn't that what she told Hotch? Yes, it was, I was sure of it, and that meant that she might not be in the room with Morgan… she wouldn't want to keep him up all night, would she?

I made my way downstairs silently, and bingo – Garcia was talking on the phone, probably with Kevin. Her computer was open in front of her, dozens of tiny colored squares on her computer screen showing that she was still in the middle of getting those background checks.

"Oh, frac," I heard Garcia whisper from halfway up the stairs. Sounds like she won't be getting in the way of my genius plan any time soon. I smiled to myself as I made my way back up to Morgan's room.

I opened the door – unlocked, so Garcia could get in, just as I thought – and heard the sound of the shower running in the back. The bed was untouched, and there was a separate bed made with some spare sheets on the floor. That was Derek for you, always the gentleman.

But hopefully Garcia wouldn't mind us messing up the bed a little.

I locked the door behind me, messing up my hair with my fingers. My pajamas were silk, not exactly lingerie, but hopefully Derek was horny enough not to worry about that. Hearing the shower stop, I quickly undid the top buttons on my shirt and shimmied my pajama pants down on my hips before scooting up the bed.

Derek walked out with a towel around his waist and a separate one running over his head before he saw me. He stopped short, eyes wide, holding the towel against a dry patch of bald scalp. I smiled, stretching out on the bed.

"I was right. This bed is more comfortable than the one in my room," I purred, as if that was the only reason I had come. "I think it's bigger, too."

"Reid." Derek said, his voice a little too level for my taste. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my boyfriend. We are still boyfriends aren't we?" I pouted, pushing my bottom lip just a little further out than absolutely necessary. I let my eyes wander over Derek's half-naked form and made no show of hiding my appreciation.

"Against my better judgment, I'm gonna say yes," Derek growled, coming closer to the bed almost against his will.

I slunk out of bed, grinning at Derek's reaction. He was almost too easy. "That's good," I murmured, kissing along his collarbone and trailing upwards. "I wouldn't want to think I'd come all the way over here for…" I hovered over his lips. "Nothing," I pressed one long lingering kiss against his lips, waiting for him to start kissing back before I pulled away.

Jackpot.

I pulled back completely, lying against the covers and putting on my best 'come hither' face. I heard Derek say something that sounded very much like an expletive before I felt his weight on the edge of the bed. Oh, yay!

"Help! Somebody, help!"

The mood was broken, instantly. Derek and I were still looking at one another, but I was no longer trying to look remotely sexy and Derek's expression had changed from aroused to horrified.

"Was that Garcia?" I breathed.

Derek was gone in a moment, grabbing his pants and trying to pull them on over his wilting erection. I started on the door, taking only a moment to glance back at my boyfriend.

Oh, frac.


	3. What's Going On

"Do you think Reid's mad at me?" Garcia whispered conspiratorially with JJ from her office.

She could see Reid on her monitor of the bullpen, happily putting another sheet of paper onto the insanely large completed pile of paperwork beside him.

"What?" JJ wrinkled her nose, looking over to where Reid sat. "He seems fine to me. Spence has been his normal, happy self all day."

"Well, yeah, he has, except for when Morgan or I come around. As soon as he has Morgan in his sights, he gets that weird contemplative look in his eyes, you know the one? And whenever I've come up to him today, he gets this look like he's smelling rotten milk. He's been that way since Alaska, do you think…"

"Garcia, you were almost killed trying to help a victim. Do you honestly think Spence would be mad at you for that?" JJ asks.

"Well, obviously no, but I know there's something wrong with him…"

"You could always ask him," JJ shrugged, "Maybe it's really nothing."

Penelope Garcia took the advice. The walk to Reid's desk was far more frightening than it had any right to be. She finally stopped directly in front of Reid's desk, clearing her throat.

"Oh, hey, Garcia." Reid spoke easily enough, but there was an odd, stiff quality to his voice.

"So… you're, ummm, doing paperwork, huh?" A whole new level of awkward workplace conversation had been achieved, award to Penelope Garcia.

"Yeah. It's kind of what I do," Reid grinned slightly and shuffled the papers in front of him, pulling one out of the pile. "This one is Morgan's from the McDowell case. He thinks I don't notice when he sneaks his paperwork into my pile, like I'm stupid or something." Reid drew his pen across the page hard enough to tear the paper.

Garcia laughed faintly, "Trust me, Reid, nobody here thinks that you're stupid." She paused as a thought hit her. Maybe Reid wasn't mad at her at all. Maybe he was upset with Morgan, and she had nothing to do with it. She decided to ask. "Is something going on between you and Morgan?"

Reid froze.

"What?" N-no, I – abs- absolutely not. Nothing is going on between me and Morgan, absolutely nothing. I don't know why you would ask something like that." Reid went back to feverishly filling in the paperwork.

"Okay, Reid, you're a terrible liar," Garcia leaned forward, splaying her hand against the sheet of paper, "And it's taken you nearly two minutes to notice that this is the wrong case file. This isn't McDowell, this is Fargo." Reid snatched it from her, checking the top before sliding it primly into the correct file. "Now what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid shrugged, but he was busy wiping his hands on the front of his jacket.

"Then why are your hands sweating?" Garcia said. "It's not that big a deal, Reid, are you mad at Morgan, or not?"

"Mad at? – No! No, I'm fine with Morgan," Reid sighed, calming down. "That's what you meant?"

"Yes. What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing."

"Your hands are sweating again."

"Garcia, it's nothing. I promise," Reid said. His eyes were still a little shifty, but Garcia chose not to mention it.

"So, you aren't mad at me, either?" She asked.

"Mad at you? No, why would I be?" Reid was being honest now, looking genuinely surprised that she would bring it up. Garcia let out a small sigh of relief.

"No, of course you aren't. I'm sorry. It's just; you were a little different, ever since the Alaska case. I thought maybe I'd done something to offend you. It's not easy reading that genius mind of yours, you know."

"I know. My mother says I need to work on that." Reid paused for a moment, looking deep in thought. He opened his mouth a little, and then closed it again. "I'm not mad at you," He finally said.

"Okay," Garcia gave him a warm smile, preparing to walk back to her office. All was well, and if Morgan had picked any other second to walk by on his way to the break room, that would have been where the conversation ended.

"Hello, my sweet goddess," Morgan cooed on his way past.

"Bon jour, my chocolate prince," Garcia said back. She mentally prepared for a good game of 'watch Morgan's backside as he exits the room', but something different caught her eye. Reid's grip had tightened on his pencil, and his brow and mouth dipped into the tight line that always appeared when he was upset about something, but didn't want to cause any trouble. But all she'd done was flirt with Morgan as usual why would that upset Re-…. Where his eyes where she thought they were?

She turned a bit more to confirm, and sure enough – Reid's eyes were locked, almost hypnotically, on Morgan's bouncy jean-clad buttocks.

Garcia was pretty sure she let out a sound half way between a squeal and a dramatic gasp, but she couldn't be sure. The next thing she remembered was pulling Reid into the janitor's closet and hissing, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on Morgan?"

"I d-don't," Reid said.

"Please. I saw you eyeing his butt just now. Now you spill right now, or I swear to all that is good and holy that I will tear apart every inch of your hard drive until I find some answers. There's got to something in your online history about this."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I don't have a crush on Morgan," Reid held up his hand before Garcia could call bull, "Morgan and I are dating…"

"What?"

Twenty minutes later, the pair emerged, Reid sighing in defeat. Garcia was better than a whole fleet of interrogators.

"So, let me get this straight," Garcia whispered. "You and Morgan have been dating for months now, and you have a bet going wherein you have to seduce Morgan on a case to win."

"That's about it," Reid winced. "Please don't tell anyone."

"This is crazy. I didn't even know that you guys were gay."

"We're not. Well, I mean, I am, mostly. I'm like a five point six on the Kinsey scale, it's a scale that measures sexuality by-"

"I'm familiar," Garcia interrupted. Reid smiled.

"Yeah. Well, I sometimes find myself attracted to women. It happened with JJ, after all. But it's only happened a handful of times. I'm pretty completely gay. Morgan's a little closer to bisexual, probably a two point eight. He prefers women, but he likes men too. He asked me out a few years ago, when I first came to the BAU and we've been on and off ever since. For the last few months we've been going strong, and I just… I really like him, Garcia."

"I can tell," Penelope whispered, smiling. Reid was blushing, grinning like a dope. "I can also tell that this bet has you seriously stressed out."

Reid's dopy smile disappeared in an instant. "I know I can get him to give in. I just need a little extra push, you know? Something that'll make him really crazy. But I'm not really that inventive when it comes to romance, and I've tried everything I know how to do. I mean, we both know that I'm not that attractive."

"No, Reid, I'm going to stop you right there," Garcia interrupted. "All you need is a little help. And since I inadvertently ruined your last attempt to get in my chocobunny's pants, I would like to offer my services. Just let me tell JJ, and I promise that with the three of us putting our heads together, you'll have this little bet wrapped up by the next case."

Reid pursed his lips, mulling it over, "Alright. You can tell JJ, but nobody else, okay? Especially not Hotch. We're not ready yet."

"Of course," Garcia grinned, "Oh, this is going to be so fun! We're going to make you so sexy that Morgan won't be able to resist."


	4. Hello, Derek

A/N: I am so sorry that I've neglected you, Criminal Minds fandom. I got some serious writers block, but I am back, and in the meantime, I have learned to write smut! So there shall be lovely smutty smut for you at the culmination of this fic. There will be cross-dressing in this chapter. I - like Morgan - am a 2.8 on the Kinsey scale, and I don't know about the rest of the bi world, but I have a serious kink for anything that crosses gender lines. Boys with feminine traits, girls with masculine traits. I'm sort of modelling Morgan's sexuality after my own experience; ergo, he has my kink. Now, please enjoy.

...

"So, what was yours and Morgan's first date?"

"How did he ask you out?"

"When did you first kiss?"

"How's my Chocolate God in the bedroom?"

"Okay!" I pulled away from JJ and Garcia's hands and questions. My heart was pounding, palms growing sweaty; I'm not sure whether it was the questions or the fact that people were touching me. Derek was the only person who made me feel safe when he touched me. I searched my memories for an answer to their questions. I didn't have to search long, but I liked the way the memories made me feel. "The first date we went on was to that little cafe by the BAU, on center street? He bought me a latte and welcomed me to the BAU. I didn't realize it was a date until he dropped me off at home. He walked me to the door, told me he was always free to talk and he... kissed me. Right here." I pressed my fingertips to my cheek. Derek had kissed me there a hundred times, but sometimes I swore I could still feel that first time.

"It's like a fairy tale," JJ whispered.

"Not quite," I laughed nervously, "Fairy tales generally have some sort of divine or supernatural intervention, and typically focus on opposite sex couples... well, except in the case of -"

"We get it, Reid," Garcia said.

"Oh, yeah, right," I said, "Well, he dated a lot of other people, mostly girls, obviously, but he always kept coming back to me. He would take me out to dinner, or a show he thought I'd like. Then, after the fisher king case-"

"I knew it!" JJ cried. Garcia shushed her.

"I guess it really bothered him," Reid said, "That I was almost hurt. After I got checked out of the hospital, he took me out for dinner and he said..."

_"I just can't stay away from you."_

_I looked up and then back down at my plate. I wasn't sure what to say, I was never sure what to say at times like this. I spread my trembling fingers down against the tablecloth - then my hand was covered by another, larger, darker hand. My heart sped up; I glanced up at Morgan through my lashes. I'd always liked black men and Morgan was so handsome... Why couldn't I just look at his face? I was such a coward._

_"You're too damn cute, looking at me that way," Morgan said. "You don't even know how cute you are, Reid, how much I... This is hard. Man, this is so hard."_

_"W-why?" I asked._

_"C'mon," Morgan nodded towards the exit, throwing a fifty on the table. He scooped his untouched food into a take-away box, then in the half of my spaghetti I'd been too nervous to eat. He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the restaurant. Morgan led me down the street, his hand loosely cupped in mind, almost like we were... but I couldn't get my hopes up for that. Morgan smoothly offered our leftover food to a homeless man asleep on a park bench. "I hope you don't mind that I gave him yours too, Reid. Something tells me I'll be buying a lot of dinners for you in the future."_

_"N-no problem." I was stammering. Could I be acting anymore like a love struck teenager? He's going to think I'm a complete..._

_"Good." And then there was a soft pressure on my lips. Morgan was kissing me; Morgan was kissing me! One of his hands cupped my face, guiding but not forcing, and the kiss felt so good... I had never been kissed before. He__ released me in a moment and there were those eyes, staring into mine. "Was that okay?"_

_"Y-yeah. That's okay," That's more that okay._

_"I care about you," Morgan said, his face oddly pinched, "I care about you so much more than I should, pretty boy. But it's not... it's not safe for you to be with me. We're FBI agents, we're gay, we're interracial, and I just... it would be better for you to be with someone else. We can't be a couple, we shouldn't be a couple. But I can't stay away from you..."_

"He said he liked me. And then he kissed me," I said. I skipped over the more delicate parts of the memory. "And we've been on and off ever since. And as for how he is in bed, I think that's my own business."

Garcia pouted, "Hey, if we're going to help you seduce him, I want to know just what makes him-"

It was JJ's turn to shush Garcia, "We already have a plan," She then handed me a small jeweled bag. I looked inside. Cosmetics. Panty hose. A skirt. A hair curler?

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

...

Twenty minutes later, the girls had transformed me. I was dressed in a tight pair of hose and a kilt, my hair gently curled at the ends, and I was wearing a light sheen of lip gloss across my lip. I'm pretty sure there was mascara too, somewhere, but I'd tried to block most of it out of my memory.

"Well, well, well, Dr. Reid," JJ said softly, "Morgan is not going to be able to resist."

"You look sexy as hell," Garcia agreed.

I wasn't sure whether to believe them. I felt a little, taller, yes. And slightly uncomfortable; the hose were pressing on my genitalia and my lips felt oddly slick. I wondered if the slickness would feel good to Morgan if I wrapped my lips around his... Okay, the hose was really compressing on my genitalia. And I couldn't lose sight of the end goal. Turning Morgan on until he had to take me, case be damned.

"Alright," I said, "I'm ready."

I licked my lips, swished my hips once for luck, and walked out into the bullpen.


	5. Dignity

"Hey, Morgan."

I looked up, already grinning at the sound of my baby boy's voice. "Hey, kid. How are you do- Holy shit."

Cursing at work was something I tried not to do. But I was pretty damn sure no one listening in would blame me.

"You shouldn't curse at the office," Spencer said, frowning at him, all attempts at coy flirtation gone.

"What is all this?" I asked, looking him up and down. My boy was wearing nylons, if I wasn't mistaken, sheer material clinging to his legs in a way that was obscene at the very best. A skirt was just barely covering his sweet thighs, leading up to curls that had been… enhanced, somehow. A touch of lipgloss just barely plumped out those smooth pink lips. A touch of mascara made his eyes even more impossibly beautiful. "Wait a second… this isn't for me, is it?"

Spencer seemed to remember his role, lowering his eyelashes at me. "Who else would it be for?"

"Pretty boy, you are too much," I laughed. And then Reid reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a lollipop. The laughter died from my throat, and suddenly watching that sucker disappear between those plump lips was my only priority.

"So," Spencer licked around the lollipop, the red dye of the candy staining his lips, "Can we take this to a more… private location?"

Five minutes later, we were kissing and grinding in the janitor's closet. The tiny, damp closet was suddenly my favorite place in the world. Mostly because my favorite person in the world was between my legs, rubbing his pretty little package against my swollen cock.

"Do you like my new look?" Spencer breathed. The put-on breathy voice was gone, replaced by genuine arousal.

"It's nice," I smiled against his lips, "But then again, you're nice. I mean, this is hot, right now, but I wouldn't want it all the time. Am I making any sense right now?" Spencer laughed and shook his head, taking my bottom lip between my teeth and rubbing us together. "Aw, yeah," I moaned, "I guess I just like the variety, as long as it's with you. I'll take you anyway you come, pretty boy."

Spencer panted against my lips. "You're sweet. But I'm more concerned with the way you come…"

He beamed, pleased with his dirty little play on words. He was so adorable, my Spencer… I licked behind his teeth, tasting the sweetness of the candy he'd eaten. Spencer reached down and popped the button on my jeans, groaning with relief when I yanked down the nylons, exposing his cock to the air.

"Uh, you feel good," I grunted. "I think we should rub our cocks together til we come; your thoughts?" Spencer gasped, his hips stuttering forward.

"Yeah, yeah, I like that idea. Derek…" Our teeth clacked against one another, our heated flesh sliding over one another's. He was so hard; it was making me dizzy to be so close to him. I thrust my hard dick against his, admiring the pretty 'o' that was his mouth falling open. His eyes fluttered, his nose crinkling as a particularly hard thrust forced fire up his spine. I moaned, so close to finding my release, when a loud beep distracted me. I was happy to ignore it, but Spencer didn't have the same idea, "Wha – huh! What is that?"

"It's my phone."

"Check it."

"Are you serious, uh!" I grunted as Reid thrust up against me. Reid's honey brown eyes fixed on me, kiss-swollen lips pursed in one of his little kitten pouts. "Fine, I'll check it." I found my phone in the dimly lit cupboard, stared at the screen, and groaned.

_Where are you? We have a briefing to get to. Plane leaves in half an hour. JJ._

"We have to go in?" Reid pouted, his eyes wide. His pretty pink cock was peeking under the lip of his skirt, teasing me. "But that means…"

"You gotta be kidding me," I groaned. It was then that I caught the grin spreading across Reid's face.

"It's too bad," Reid said pleasantly, "Now that we're on a case, you and I can't be intimate. And here I did all this work just to turn you on. I was really wondering how it would feel to have my lips sliding on your penis and alerting all your pleasure receptors, but I guess we can't. If only someone cared more about having sex than settling a bet."

"You set me up," I said, "You knew we were getting called in for a briefing, you son of a bitch!"

"Hey," Reid pouted, "You're not supposed to swear at the office, remember? Besides, that wasn't very polite."

"Screw being polite, Reid," I said, "I'm going to have blue balls for the next week and you want me to watch my fuckin' language?" I wasn't sure which feeling was more prominent; the desire to yell at Reid or the desire to fuck him so hard he couldn't see straight.

It was like the little genius could read my mind, "I've heard that angry sex is incredibly stimulating."

"No, no," I said, stumbling to pull my pants, "I am done with stimulation, there is no more stimulating for me, and there's certainly no more stimulating for you after what you did."

"Oh, come on!" Reid cried, "The only reason I did all of this is so that you would give up this stupid bet that we shouldn't even have made in the first place. Just put your penis inside my ass for two minutes and we can go back to fucking every night like we're supposed to."

I finished doing up my pants, the pain of squashing my erection helping to keep me focused. "Sorry, love, but I ain't losing. Especially over this. This is hot, but it isn't you, Spencer. It's not irresistible."

Reid pouted, "So, what do I have to do to be irresisble?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that." And with a decided limp, I walked out of that janitor's closet with my head held high.

After all, a man needs his dignity.


End file.
